AU HaloUNSC Codex 2897
by Mr.Smooth0perat0r
Summary: Codex of an alternate history of the UNSC by 2897


1st Cobalt CAG Division/1st CAG Regiment/Delta Company.

The first of the newly formed CAG SOG. These men and women would be similar in terms of training, augmentation and equipment as the S-Is and S-IIIs but with a much more brutal training regimen and better augmentations that won't leave any psychological effects but they would be the first in making a prototype, large scaled special operations group not in the same level of Spartans but to be the new standard for the ODSTs in a sense.

Formed in 2559, they have been working close with ONI but also work closely with SPARTAN branch as Direct Action personnel and QRFs. After 3 centuries the men and women of this Company have changed very little after being equipped with nanomachines to boost their current augmented abilities but they do more than that. The machines are able to halt a person's aging process indefinitely making them immortal but not indestructible. There have been extremely few casualties in CAG but have been training for potential recruits for years. With the nanomachines halting aging, the swelling of CAGs ranks have been extremely significant with over 5 billion combat personnel. With the Human population reaching just over a Trillion by 2801, the many thousands of worlds had called upon a larger military with nearly of the human population serving as in the UNSCDF.

The idea was first proposed by Rear Admiral Ryan Carlsworth of ONI Section III, Zeta 8 Division after seeing the need for a more versatile specialised combat element and so a reformed version of the ODSTs was conceived. They needed operators who could operate on clandestine operations in civilian environments while wreaking havoc on the government body.

The first Cobalt CAG company was first deployed on Chicago-II to quell an insurrection-storm covenant terrorist cell. The company was able to disband and hunt the terrorist cell down with only 2 casualties, both critically wounded.

CAG consists of nearly 237000 Divisions strong of fully capable combat personnel and are ready to deploy on a moments notice.

They are trained in all aspects of warfare from conventional to unconventional (asymmetric warfare) and are experts in espionage and counter insurgency.

The equipment fielded by CAG Operators are the Mk.82 Nano-undersuit with several ablative titanium-tungsten plating to reduce casualties from ballistic and plasma weaponry. The undersuit itself auto repairs damaged tissue while also enhancing the wearer's abilities giving them superhuman abilities. The suit also injects nanomachines to further increase these abilities and to have a better neural interface between the suit and the soldier in it. Coupled with the augmentation that the operators had already been given prior to wearing the suit, these men and women are able to overpower Jiralhanae warriors in singular combat.

The suit also has a personal AI which is used to assist the operators in combat to increase their combat effectiveness and survivability.

The suit also has a motion tracker of 40m radius, personal energy shielding, partial cloaking technology for shock and awe tactics, helmet flashlight and IR laser for targeting. Nightvision and thermal imaging is not built within the suit, rather it is the nano machines that interact with the user's neural enhancement to view in those images. The suit also has miniature thrusters on the limbs and torso to decrease fall injury and to increase their already inhuman speeds. There are several more other applications in the suit and are all operated on an internal batterypack that fuels itself through radiation, kinetic, thermal, solar, movement, and vibration and even the human body. This gives the suit an unlimited power source.

The CAG operators use the standard issued HAAPAAR(Heavy Application Anti-Personnel Adaptive Assault Rifle). A belt-fed box magazine, 200 round weapon that fires 12.7x99mm APPD(Armor Piercing Plasma Dispersion) ammunition that is designed to penetrate armor and to disperse the encased plasma in the combatant. They fire at a rate of 650rpm and are capable of disabling shielding and armor with lethal efficiency. The weapons, as the name implies, is highly adaptive due to its very modular frame to be able to adapt to any situation.

Their standard issued sidearm is a 13mm APHEPD(Armor Piercing High Explosive Plasma Dispersion), 8 round revolver or 12 round, magazine fed, short carbine.

Their close quarters combat shotgun, G45A1, is a 4gauged pump action, box magazine-fed shotgun that fires flechettes/white phosphorus shells and an 8 shell capacity.

The HAZARD Mk.32 is a fully automatic shotgun. It fires a heavy 4 gauge, either High Explosive or Plasma slugs, at a staggering 420 SPM.

The Anti-Material Special Applications Ballistics Rail Eradicator (AM-SABRE) is a 30mm (High Explosive Armor Piercing Hardlight) semiautomatic rail gun. Its maximum firing range is close to near 10 kilometers and is able to breach even Titan-class Main Battle Tanks. With a 10 shell capacity and extremely high recoil even when installed with several recoil and stability dampers and even with augmented and powered armor strength, the recoil is extremely hard to manage.

The KestlerTrenton SPSMG (Special Purpose Sub-Machine Gun) is a 6.2mm caseless weapon that has a 42 round magazine capacity. Firing a newer APPC (Armor Piercing Plasma Core) the weapon is deadly in close quarters and is primarily used by Tier 1 Operators such as ODSTs and CAG Operators. It is extremely compact, light weight with little to no recoil while also being modular.


End file.
